


smoke rings

by lavenderpastels



Series: oneshots and other short stories [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: But we all knew that, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Friends to Lovers, House Party, Implied/Referenced Sex, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Recreational Drug Use, Thomas is a dumbass, Thomas takes a break, Two bros chilling in a hot tub five feet apart because theyre not gay, and they are in fact gay, but thats up to your interpretation, except theyre right next to each other, its weed, minho is minho, some strangers hot tub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 18:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderpastels/pseuds/lavenderpastels
Summary: Thomas takes a break from the party. Newt takes a break too.





	smoke rings

Thomas plunked down into the hot tub and sighed, enjoying the night air.

Behind him, the house pounded with loud music, strobing multicolored lights, and lively shouts as more than a few too many people were crammed into the place. 

Needless to say, after a while, the heat and smell of cigarettes and alcohol mixed with the noise (that ought to be breaking multiple city ordinances), got quite overbearing. 

Thankfully, not too many people were outside- in fact, he was pretty sure he was the only one out there.

He was rather glad for that. 

He reached over to his phone that sat on top of his pile of clothes and checked the time. 12:17.

Truth be told, he never actually wanted to be there, having only agreed when Minho asked- no, begged for him to come.

The only reason why he hadn't left was because even if he managed to find the other boy in the maze of the house, he would probably be drunk as all hell and making out with someone.

So there he stayed, eyes closed and relaxing in some stranger's hot tub to the backdrop noise of a somewhat muted houseparty.

"Oi." 

Thomas opened his eyes to see a pair of legs standing at the edge of the tub. He followed them up and recognized Newt with a small smile on his face.

His cheeks were tinted pink, either from alcohol or the ungodly temperature within the house, his blond hair tousled and some strands stuck to his forehead. He was wearing his leather jacket, the one that he hardly ever took off.

"Never thought I'd see you at this party, did Minho blackmail you into coming?" 

"Nah," He moved closer to Thomas before sitting cross legged on the edge. "Well, he tried. I came on my own."

"It's nice to see you though."

"We saw each other at lunch, Tommy."

"It doesn't make it any less nice." 

He let out a soft laugh that made Thomas' heart flutter. 

"No, I suppose not."

Thomas rested his chin on his arm and smiled up at Newt. 

It was no secret that he had a huge crush on him.

Or well, that's what Minho always says before immediately calling both of them oblivious 'twats', in the most god-awful british accent (according to Newt).

"I'm not bothering you, am I?"

"Oh, no," Thomas shook his head. "Just had to get away from all that, y'know?"

"And you did so by stripping down to your boxers and getting into somebody's hot tub?"

"What else was I supposed to do?"

Newt rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Tommy." 

Thomas hummed and stuck out his tongue. 

"Well, you wouldn't mind if I joined you, yeah?"

Thomas paused, trying to register what he said. 

"Oh, definitely- I mean, yeah, you can." 

Newt laughed and Thomas internally slapped himself for being such an utter dumbass.

"Okay."

He got to his feet and walked away for a few moments before coming back with his clothes draped over his arm. 

He dropped his clothes neatly on the deck that surrounded the tub before getting in beside Thomas (who was trying very hard not to stare).

"This is nice." He murmured. 

"Yeah." 

Newt reached to his jacket and pulled out a lighter and what Thomas identified as a blunt. 

He put it between his lips and tried to spark a flame, but to no avail. 

"Here, let-"

Thomas took the lighter from his hand, struck a flame after a few tries and lit the joint. 

The other boy took a long drag before speaking, a relaxed smile on his face. 

"Thanks, Tommy." 

"Don't mention it."

He held it towards him, a wordless offer that Thomas gladly took. 

He put it up to his lips and inhaled, letting the substance fill his lungs before exhaling out, watching the smoke twirl and dance against the dark sky.

He tapped the ash off the end out of the tub before handing it back to Newt. 

▪︎

After the joint was gone, and both boys more than buzzed, Thomas found himself with his head on Newt's shoulder, and Newt's arms draped lazily across his shoulders. 

His fingers drew languid patterns over Thomas' skin that was warmed from the water.

And of course, the feeling of Newt's arm around him was the best feeling.

"Hey, Newt?" 

He hummed in response, leaning his head on Thomas'.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

With what little was left of his inhibitions, Thomas exhaled slowly. 

"I really like you. Like, you're always so cool and," He scrunched up his face, trying to find the words among the fog in his mind. "I don't know, just so goddamn pretty." 

When Newt didn't respond, Thomas lifted up his head to look at him. 

He had the one of sweetest smiles Thomas had ever seen on his face, and the hand that he had around his shoulders came up to caress Thomas' cheek. 

Before he knew it, Newt's lips were on his, moving in slow uncertainty. Immediately, Thomas moved in sync and tangled a hand in his blond hair.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds- much to Thomas' disappointment- as they broke away. 

Newt rested his forehead against his, their noses brushing.

"I really like you too, Tommy."

Thomas grinned and kissed him again, hands moving down the other boy's body, coming to a stop at his waist.

When they broke apart for the second time, Newt laughed breathlessly. 

"Now, as much as I love kissing you right now, I think we should get out of this tub. It's getting bloody hot in here." 

"Agreed." 

▪︎

"What the hell." 

Thomas groggily opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed, being that there was someone pressed against his back with their arms around him. 

The second thing being that he was in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room. 

He blinked away the morning blurriness that plagued his vision as he put together a figure standing in the doorway of the room, soon recognizing it as Minho. 

"Good morning." He mumbled. 

"Well, it was a good morning until I walked in on my two best friends, laying bare-ass naked together in bed. 

Thomas glared. "I am not bare-ass naked, for your information. And neither is Newt." 

"Sure." 

"Bugger off, Minho." A disgruntled voice sounded from behind Thomas as Newt sleepily lifted his head from the pillow. 

"What did you two even do last night? Wait, don't answer that, I don't want to know." 

"What did you do last night?" 

"A lot."

"Please, spare the details," Newt buried his face in Thomas' shoulder. "Leave us alone."

"I would, but it's almost noon." 

Thomas groaned and rolled over to wrap his arms around Newt. "No."

Minho sighed and mumbled something under his breath- something Thomas could only begin to imagine what he said

"You two are insufferable. I'll be back in a little bit and you both better have on pants at the very least."

"Whatever."

Minho left the room and Thomas turned his attention back to Newt.

"G'morning, Tommy."

Thomas beamed and ran a hand through his hair. 

"Morning." 

Newt inched forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek before kissing him on the lips. 

When he pulled away, his brown eyes were filled with concern.

"Wait, was that okay?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Kissing you, just now."

Thomas giggled and kissed him softly before he could worry any more.

"Does that answer your question?" 

"Maybe." Newt hummed, mirroring his smile. 

Thomas kissed him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda different from what i normally write but i had fun with it and i like this one, so i hope you enjoyed!
> 
> -lavender x


End file.
